1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suspension damper assembly for use in an automotive shock absorber and a method for assembling the suspension damper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suspension damper of the type to which the subject invention pertains is illustrated in U.S. Pat. App. No. 2003/0019701 filed by Hodgson wherein an outer tube of cylindrical shape defines an outer tube inner wall and an outer tube outer wall and the outer tube extends concentrically about a center axis between an open end and a closed end. An inner tube of cylindrical shape defines an inner tube inner wall and an inner tube outer wall, the inner tube being disposed concentrically about the center axis and within the outer tube along the center axis between a first end and a second end. An annular flange disposed on the open end of the outer tube extends radially inwardly toward and perpendicular to the center axis to define an opening to the inner tube at the first end thereof.
The application further discloses the inner tube inner wall being spaced radially from the center axis to define a hydraulic chamber of cylindrical shape, and the inner tube outer wall being spaced radially from the outer tube inner wall to define a diaphragm chamber of cylindrical shape between the inner tube outer wall and the outer tube inner wall. A diaphragm of cylindrical shape is disposed concentrically between the inner tube outer wall and the outer tube inner wall along the center axis to divide the diaphragm chamber into a high pressure gas chamber disposed between the diaphragm and the inner tube outer wall and a fluid chamber disposed between the diaphragm and the outer tube inner wall. A gas charge seal is disposed annularly in the high pressure gas chamber to engage the inner tube outer wall and the outer tube inner wall at the second end of the inner tube.
The application further discloses a cap engaging the closed end of the outer tube to seal the closed end and an inner tube base of cylindrical shape defines an outer periphery disposed in the first end of the inner tube to engage the cap at the closed end of the outer tube. The inner tube base defines a central cavity of hollow cylindrical shape disposed concentrically in the inner tube base and open to the hydraulic chamber and closed by the cap. The inner tube base further defines a plurality of radially disposed channels extending perpendicular to the center axis between the central cavity and the fluid chamber for establishing fluid communication between the hydraulic chamber and the fluid chamber.
The application further discloses a piston disposed in sliding and sealing engagement with the inner tube inner wall in the hydraulic chamber, a rod guide of cylindrical shape defining an axial bore is disposed in the open end and in sealing engagement with the inner tube inner wall, and a piston rod extends along the center axis and through the bore in the rod guide and connects to the piston for movement therewith. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,045 to Brookes discloses an inner clamp of annular shape holding the diaphragm radially inwardly into sealing engagement with the inner tube outer wall.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,293 to Yamaguchi et al. discloses a method of assembly of a diaphragm apparatus comprising the steps of disposing one end of the diaphragm over the first end of the inner tube, sealing the diaphragm to the inner tube outer wall adjacent the first end thereof to define an inner seal, rolling the diaphragm over the inner seal and towards the second end of the inner tube, and finally inserting the inner tube and the diaphragm into the open end of the outer tube.